Memories of Arashi Fukuro
by Quartz Rider
Summary: The hardest thing he has ever done was to burn her shroud.
1. Chapter 1

I-Who am I?

My name is Arashi Fukuro, it's not my real name no one really knows what it is really even me. One day I just woke up in the middle of an old battered shrine with no memory until sensei found me. And now here I'm living with myself-appointed Aniki. He is a bit knucklehead and dense but once you get to know him he is quite lovable and sometimes over protective. By the way the name Arashi comes from my sensei who is very scary though sometimes he cares a lot. Fukuro comes from my Aniki saying that at least I need a surname also since I can summon owls and wears an owl mask.

That's a bit on how my name came into being, given by the two of the most important people to me. I know I didn't mention their names, don't worry you'll meet them later. This place is called the Elemental Nations since the countries here are named after the elements, Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Water. It's also not that peaceful. Recently almost a year ago sensei told me that the fourth shinobi war just ended. The people here are also quite brutal and sometimes easy to anger especially in forms of revenge.

It has been almost a year since I came into this world and I'm already accustomed to it. Even though I don't know who am I. It's like I've been born in this world but still I know I do not belong in this world. That's why I hide my appearance behind a mask. It's quite common in this place to wear a mask and I promise myself that when my memories returns I will remove my mask for everyone to see me, the real me. The only person who has ever seen my face is Sensei.

That's why I spend my free time searching for memory recovery jutsus. Even the Yamanaka clan cannot even recover my memories. They said all they saw was a black space in my mind and nothing else in regards of my memory before I came here. If you're wondering the Yamanaka clan has the ability to read and control minds. That's the secret technique of their clan.

Right now I'm still researching on how to get my memories back. They say people tend to recover their memories when they encounter a familiar object connected to a certain memory. But I guess I'm not that lucky, because I have already encountered every object possible. But as far as things go the only thing that is notable in my experiments with objects and places is the strange calming effect of the sea and ocean on me. I don't know why but I'm rather attached to the place, it feels so warm and peaceful and within every time I'm in seashore or anywhere within the beach. I wonder how I lost my memory.

* * *

a/n: hey new story of mine hope like it please review new author here. can you guess who arashi is ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

II- A Request from an Old Enemy

Today is a fine day for research, but I guess I'll pass on searching for memory recovery jutsus. Now I would like to focus on architecture also another thing that I realize that I'm quite attach. I like any kind of architecture. I think if I didn't become a shinobi this will be the civilian job that I would prefer.

As I walk through the streets of Konoha taking in all the local architecture and the people all buzzes around for a normal day. I felt something tugging in the corner of my heart as if to say that I do not belong here, but also there is a part that is saying this is my home. No matter what I do there will still be a hole in my soul waiting to be filled, waiting to be remembered...

I reach the top of the Hokage monument taking in all the view before settling down getting my sketch pad to continue my drawing of the village. Since I want to be an architect though I'm a shinobi, drawing and painting is my outlet to my emotions and fragments of my memory. Also Sai-senpai said it might help me recover my memories. I always kept a private sketch pad for my memories, because sometimes I have dreams that might be connected to my past. But it's always foggy and blurred that I can't see them clearly and the sounds muffled. My only remedy is sketch those that I see seem important. And as far as my sketches goes I can't seem to remember anything. And now here I'm sulking, painting and hoping to understand who I'm supposed to be.

* * *

After a peaceful and mind splitting tries to remember who I'm I went to the Hokage tower remembering that all of the Chunin level and Jounin level shinobis are required to attend the meeting by Hokage's orders.

In the assembly room I saw Aniki talking to Senpai-Sakura Haruno a medic-nin and one of the students of the famous Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage. Aniki also known to others as Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan and the son of the Yondaime Hokage known as Minato Namikaze famously known as the Yellow Flash.

As of now we don't know why we are called to this assemble. "Hey Aniki what do you think this assembly is for?" I asked Aniki who was approaching. In answer he just shrugged. After a few moments of waiting the Rokudaime Hokage entered, commonly known as Kakashi Hatake or Copycat Kakashi. Student of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and son of Sakumo Hatake the White Fang of Konoha. As usual he was few minutes late, but better than him being late for minutes rather than hours.

"You are all called here for a special reason. The five Kages have received a message from Toneri Otsutsuki." Kakashi Hatake said which earned a lot of murmurs from the crowd. Knowing that Toneri was almost the cause of the total annihilation of the shinobis of the earth. "Now I know some of you will think this might be another plot to overthrow us that is why we, the five Kages have decided to held an examination for those who will do this mission in the villages under the supervision of Toneri Otsutsuki, under the security of the Kages." At this most of the shinobis sigh in relief. "So is this kind of something like the Chunin exams?" Shikamaru asked from the crowd. "No this will not be your typical exams due to the circumstances that Toneri said. He said so himself that there must certain things that he must see for the shinobi to be deemed applicable for this mission."Kakashi answered. At there was another murmur from the crowd. After this all of the shinobis were dismissed and told to wait for further announcements.

"Hey Imoutou any luck regarding your memories?" Aniki asked to me. I sighed and replied. "Nope still no luck and I didn't do any research this day." At the sound of my voice the other friends of Aniki and my senpais in becoming a shinobi went in our direction. "Hey Arashi" all of them greeted me. "I guess were in for another weird mission how troublesome..." Shikamaru-senpai said lazily. The others just nodded their agreement at the statement.

* * *

All of the available Chunin and Jounin level shinobis of Konoha are gathered in the field and in front of Toneri Otsutsuki. Most of them wondering what will be the exams. Just like I'm wondering what the mission will be that requires the shinobis to tested before being sent in this mission. "Now that everyone is here, I would to announce the rules of exams. There are only two rules that I want you to remember. That is 'Find your way out' and 'Survive at all cost.' " After the statement of Toneri the field suddenly started shaking and walls erupted from the ground. We just stared in awe as they grew from walls to ceiling. Then Toneri just started talking again. "The clients were a long friend of my clan and recently they just found out how to communicate with us again. But seeing that my clan is lacking in numbers and they desperately needed the help of shinobis I recommended to them the shinobis of the earth. Only one person can pass the examination, and that one person who passed will choose two companions for this mission a squad of their own. The clients are quite picky in terms of the numbers of shinobis that they will use. More information will be given to the shinobi who will succeed the examination for confidentiality of the mission. Now I wish you good luck. And the examination starts now!"

* * *

a/n: another chapter here don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

III-The Labyrinth Examination

All of us are in a circular type of room facing a tunnel. Everyone will do this as individual examination no teammates, but still what puzzles me is that if only one need to pass why need two more companion that didn't pass the examination. Where is the sense in all of this? If only one will pass that means that person is the only one applicable in this mission. I'm just confused. My thoughts were interrupted at the signal that starts the examination.

* * *

I ran through the hallway with my senses flaring for any traps, enemy or any other obstacle that may block my path. After a few minutes of running and not encountering any problems I came to a fork corridor. Three tunnels stare right back at me, one on the left, one on the right, and one that leads forward. Now I guess the exams begins for me, but there is one problem. I can't sense which is the right way to go. I mean, I literally can't sense anything from the tunnels, no wind, no sound. It's just pitch black. But then when I already started to use my gut feel and goes for the center tunnel. There is a flicker of light on the floor, a small light coming from the direction where I came from, to the tunnel on the right. Suddenly my head started to spin and blurred images and muffled sounds entered my brain. It's like this has already happened to me. In my mind, in the blurred images I'm in a tunnel following a girl in front of me. I can't see her full face but she is mouthing about a light on the floor. Then my mind goes blank. I fall on the floor on all fours panting. Thinking what just happened. Then I heard the screams from the walls. That woke me from my trance. I followed the faint flicker of light thinking it might just be my way out. I don't know why I suddenly think of that, or why my instincts suddenly told me to follow it. As I follow the light I hear different kinds of sounds emitting from the walls, from explosions to human and inhuman screams to roars of unknown beasts to traps triggered. It is like this maze of tunnels are alive and it want to destroy us all.

* * *

After what felt like hours and a number of escaped traps from suddenly collapsing floors to kunais firing from walls and many more. I came to a tunnel being blocked by a winged liked creature that is so odd I don't know I would call it. Since it's blocking the only way out, there is only one way to get past this tunnel and that is to defeat this miserable thing.

The creature upon feeling my presence turned to me with its creepy eyes since it has a face of a woman. "Ohhh... an examinee... It just sad that I couldn't eat you... well anyways you can't pass this hall way until you answer my riddle, you can silently retrace your steps and find another hallway. If you answer wrongly then I press this button and you go bye-bye. Oh and I would like to introduce myself as the Sphinx." The creature said. Now what kind of creature is a sphinx, I never heard of it. "Let's hear your riddle." The Sphinx grinned at me showing its razor sharp rows of teeth that make me shiver and sends a cold jolt down my spine. "Now here is my riddle. What is four footed in the morning, two footed at noon, three footed in the evening? "I think for a minute, then my mouth suddenly blurted. "Man, who in childhood creeps on hands and knees, in manhood walks erect, and in old age uses a staff," I'm quite puzzled at my answer, but I waited the decision of the Sphinx whether my answer is right or wrong. "Didn't expect your answer to be that accurate, but nevertheless your answer is correct." The Sphinx said which shocked me. Firstly how did I know the answer to the question and secondly it said I phrased the answer correctly. Now that's just shocking. I passed the Sphinx silently wondering how I answered the riddle so quickly. I really need to pass this examination this might be my chance to recover my memory.

I ran still following the faint flicker of light on the floor. Thanks to this unknown light on the floor I encountered few deadly traps and weird looking creatures, then realizing they are monsters. I ran a few more hours still following the light when I came to a dead end. Thinking I might have taken a wrong turn, only realizing the light has taken me here and it still continues past the wall. I examine the wall closely looking for anything unusual that may trigger something a trap maybe or the wall itself. After a few minutes of examining the wall. I saw a peculiar triangle shaped marking on the corner of the wall. Out of curiosity I touched the odd symbol, though it only looks like an ordinary shape.

After touching the symbol it was ignited with light and the wall shifted opening another tunnel that is illuminated at the end. 'Finally I hope that's the way out. This place is making me crazy.' Then I ran as fast as I could to the end of the tunnel. The light blinding me as I reach the end. Shielding my eyes I stumble to the field again.


	4. Chapter 4

IV-Journey to the Other World

Regaining my stunned senses I take in my surroundings. Seeing my fellow shinobis scattered wounded or not. The Labyrinth behind me towering over the trees. Toneri Otsutsuki with Kakashi Hatake approached me. I straightened up acknowledging them. "Congratulations Arashi you passed the Examination" Kakashi said to me with an eye smile since the rest of his face was covered by a mask and his other eye covered by the forehead protector as always. But still the information shocked me that I pass. I mean I'm just a shinobi for almost a year and a half. I was just gifted with strong elements and an intelligence higher than normal and that goes for skill as well, also because of this I graduated easily in the Ninja Academy and promoted easily. Still I'm not that experienced as to being a shinobi. Especially an amnesiac like me. "So-Sorry Ma-Master Hokage did I hear you right? I passed." I asked Kakashi since I still can't believe I passed. "You heard correctly Arashi Fukuro." Toneri said. Then my friends swarmed me congratulating me. "Nice Arashi who knew you had it in you. Me and Akamaru easily got lost in there. Especially with the traps and monster, and we're a sensory type of shinobi." Kiba- senpai said to me while patting my back and grinning at me. "Your youthfulness brings you victory in this exam. Therefore I will run 800 times around Konoha with 100 tons weight!" Lee-senpai said to me with thumbs up and a smile that you could almost hear a ping sound at the sparkle. All of my friends were happy knowing that I pass the exam and now they are deliberating on who will I choose as teammates. "Nice one Imoutou" Aniki said to me. I smiled to him and noticed Toneri beckons to me to follow him. Realizing that he will tell me the information on the mission I follow him.

* * *

Once they were in the office lend to him by the Hokage, he asks me to take a sit in front of the desk. As I sat he took the chair behind the desk ruffled through the drawers. Upon finding what he was looking for he settled this on his desk. "Arashi I will now explain to you the details of this mission and why it is only confide to the one leading the mission." Toneri said to me and to which I only nod. "The clients are neither shinobis nor civilians they are gods or as we refer as kamis. They inhabit in another world where they managed the evolution of the western civilization." At his statement that we are having kamis as clients quite shock me but still Toneri is not your average shinobi since he comes from the moon, which is quite mind boggling as it is. "So you mean to tell me that we have kamis for clients? But if they are kamis why don't they just finish this work themselves this might just be easy for since they have tremendous power." I ask Toneri. "I know they are kamis but still they follow this so called Prophecy and Fates that sometimes they can't interfere and as of now the Fates have foreseen a glimpse that these kamis of the west needs a help from the east. Meaning us. Since shinobis are soldiers lurking in the shadows of the east. Even in the world where they reside shinobis exist only they don't have elemental powers like us. But still legends about shinobis having elemental powers like us existed in that world. Think of it as we were like myths in that world the same goes for our clients the humans of that world thinks that these client of ours are only myths. That also goes for us in that world. Now that is all I can explain to you about our clients here in Konoha the rest will be explained when you have chosen your teammates for this mission. Now remember you only need two companions per request by the clients that they only need three for this mission and as they word it quest.

* * *

After hearing the information on the clients I can't help but think what kind of mission that I will be leading. Well anyways I have already chosen the perfect pair for this mission. Also considering that they might be perfect for this because of their lineage. I will tell the Hokage tomorrow on who have I chosen for them to take a rest for the evening.

* * *

As I approach the Hokage tower I can't help but wonder on how my team will travel to this world that Toneri mentioned is it like how you transport someone to a Tsukiyomi or like Master Hokage's Mangekyo Sharingan or maybe even Sensei's Rinnegan. I wonder what this world is like. Well I just hope it might help in my memories. Recently I've been bothered by how I have this sudden headaches and visions. I also came to a conclusion that somehow I'm connected in this so called world. I don't know, it's like its calling me or what.

Once I entered the office of the Hokage I immediately saw that Toneri is also there. "Arashi have you already decided on who will be your teammates? " Kakashi asked me. "Yes I have already decided on who will be my teammates. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." I replied to Kakashi. "Care to explain why you chose these two." He said to me. "Hinata is Hyuuga wielder of the Byakugan excellent for tracking, she also has a few medical training and Naruto has excellent chakra reserves being an jinjuriki also most of Naruto's attacks can be considered as S-rank and I guess we make a perfect team in regards of my tactics." I explained to them. They nodded at my statement agreeing to this Kakashi issued a call for the two. As I waited in the office I notice Toneri staring oddly at me as if analyzing me or what. In my defence I open the book that I always read no matter how many times I have to repeat it. Spirited Away. It's about a young girl and her family transferring in a town but gets sucked in the spirited world. Her parents turning in to pigs, thus her going and doing odd jobs at the spirit world in order to turn her parents to normal. I don't know why I'm so attach to this story, I feel like I'm the young girl, that I'm also sucked into another world. While reading Toneri still analyzes me like I'm some sort of specimen and it quite irks me. Especially that I don't know much about the guy except that he almost annihilate this world, kidnaps Hanabi Hyuuga then turning to the older sister Hinata Hyuuga. They say that mission was quite a chaos. Affecting all of the Hidden Villages in the Elemental Nations.

After a few moments Kakashi asked me on how's my memories, are they returning or what. I only told him that still no luck. Few more minutes passed before we heard a knock on the door indicating the presence of visitors. The door opens to reveal Aniki and Onee-chan, namely Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. "Yo Imoutou didn't expect you would pick us." Aniki greeted me. I smiled at him and hide the book I'm reading knowing that the full information about the mission will be revealed. Toneri coughs a little before explaining. "As I have told Arashi your clients will be kamis." At this all of the shinobis in the room were shocked except for me. "Wait Toneri you didn't tell to us the five Kages that the clients will be kamis!" Kakashi said shocked at the information. "I didn't mentioned that because I considered this as an SS- rank mission. That is why I keep the information to a minimum. I only announced it to all to find the right shinobi for this mission." Explained Toneri. " But Toneri you said they're kamis why can't they just solved this problems themselves ?" Aniki also added while putting his hands behind his head." As I have told Arashi these kamis follows the thing called Fates and very bad things will happen if they don't follow them. The Fates told them that the ones that needs to assist the demigods, the Half-kami offsprings will be shinobis. These demigods are offsprings of our clients and helping them will be your mission." Toneri continued to explain. "So you're telling us that we have to help the kids of our clients?" Kakashi asked." Yes that's precisely correct. Although don't stereotype them as kids, our clients are kamis they have existed for centuries. They told me that these demigods you are helping will be at least chunin to genin years." Toneri answered "Then at least most of them will be the same age as us." I stated which earned nods from Aniki and Onee-chan. " Now pack at least for worth six months we don't know how long this will last. Better be prepared." Toneri said to us then Kakashi dismissed us wishing luck in this strange mission.

* * *

As I entered the apartment I share with Aniki, my vision suddenly became blurred and I hear deafening garbled screams. Making me stumble in the doorstep while I endure this fit. Then my vision was suddenly swarmed with spiders thousands of them, they parted and in the center was a humongous humanoid spider grinning at me. I don't know what happened to me but suddenly I became scared. I feel like a little kid wanting to cower in a corner of a room just by seeing this. Then I realize this might be connected to my memories, but then again since when do I get disturbed by a group spiders let alone a humanoid one. Dismissing my sudden fear of arachnids my fit also stops leaving me confused on my doorstep.

* * *

Waiting at the southern gate of Konoha. My mind was clouded with my latest fit. Now I'm really thinking this odd mission is connected to my memories. After a few moments Aniki and Onee-chan arrived then Toneri and Master Hokage arrived. "Now Toneri will escort you three to our clients, then after that you are on your own. " Master Hokage told us as we nodded our heads. "Can I ask one thing? How will we travel to that other world?" I ask them the question lurking within my mind since I've been given this mission. "Firstly we will travel to the moon by the passageway I once used. Then from my home I will open a long ago used passage that will take us to the other world." Toneri said "Hey isn't that passageway already broken?" Aniki asked "Technically yes its broken but due to this certain circumstances I repaired it temporarily just think of this as an act of my repentance for my former acts in this world." Toneri said to us. "Well that is convenient for us, though I have to tell you that Hinata and I don't have the most pleasant memories in that place." Aniki said with a grim face. Remembering that they once told me about that mission. I guess in terms of cooperation I should have thought of this, but then again we don't have to stick with Toneri for long only to travel. But still for the shinobis of this world Toneri is still suspicious. Wishing us luck Master Hokage bid us good bye. "Now let's start this weird mission shall we." I said and our small group head for this so called passage.

Now I never realized that the passageway they were talking about was an underground pond that Aniki tells me that the water won't make you wet. We dive in the water and emerge in an enclosure surrounded by glowing orbs. Onee-chan told me that this orbs shows the people passing here their memories as some sort of trap. Thinking this might reveal my lost memories I scanned them. Only to be disappointed that I only saw what I recently remembered then Toneri told me that it only shows what the person remembers leaving me disappointed. The Hokage and Aniki told Toneri about my lost memories, but he just dismisses the idea that it will hinder the mission. He only said that if we succeed this mission this kamis might just help me recover my memories. Now this information might just lift my spirits. If it weren't this mission so open ended.

* * *

After arriving at the home of Toneri nope slash that it wasn't house or a humble home it was a humongous floating mansion in the middle of the sky. "Wait I thought you said your home is in the moon?" I asked Toneri upon seeing that we are in place almost similar from where we came from. "Well we are inside the moon so yeah it's kind of shocking isn't we have the same expression as yours when we first came here too." Aniki said to me. I just stared in amazement of the place, then we flew to the house of Toneri with the help of his puppet servants.

At his house you won't see another soul except for his puppet servants. I was told by Onee-chan that Toneri was the last of his clan that lives on the moon. Which for me is just sad living on yourself all alone. I was also told that Onee-chan was somehow related to Toneri because of the Byakugan. As we stroll through the halls of the house Aniki tells me about the rescue mission that they did here, the mission that Toneri apologizes for. Somehow by way Aniki tells me about it Toneri and his ancestors misinterpret what Hamura Otsutsuki last words were and it cause the chaos that almost became the end of the shinobis of the earth who were descendants of Hagoromo Otsutsuki the twin brother of Hamura.

After a few moments of walking we reach a huge double doors gilded with bronze and gold. It was also designed with a huge upside down horseshoe with like branches on both ends. I don't know why but the symbol looks familiar with me, I just don't know where have I seen it. "This might look like an ordinary doorway to you but this door will lead us to this other world that I'm telling you." Toneri said to us as we stare at the huge odd door. Aniki taking the initiative pushed the double doors open revealing a vast void of nothingness. Then Toneri walks inside illuminating the hall in golden glow. As we walk the walls came to life with pictures carved in bronze. Which Toneri told us were not there the last time he walk in this hall. The walls were designed with images of a faceless girl wielding a dagger and wearing some sort of cap. We noticed that it is like the passageway that we used to came to the moon. We realize that the walls tells the life of this girl though we can't guess who the girl was seeing she was faceless. Though I have to admit some scenes look familiar to me, but when I tried to remember where have I seen this images my head just started to hurt making it impossible. As we reached the end of the hall with the same double doors the images on the walls ended with the girl falling in a endless chasm with a boy which she was hugging that we concluded to be her lover upon seeing the older images. As I stare at it my vision blurred making me stumble. "Hey Imouto you all right there? We haven't even started the mission yet." Aniki asked to me. "I'm fine don't mind me I just tripped somewhere" I muttered. We walked again but I never missed the concerned look on Onne-chan's face to me. Without touching the double doors opened to reveal a grand hall with twelve gigantic beings. "Shinobis of the Earth I welcome you to the Other World."

* * *

a/n: i apologize for the confusion this happened after the last movie in naruto universe i only make them younger to match the age of the haflbloods in their current state since this happened after two years of the giant war make sense -_-". as i said sorry for the confusion reviews are always welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

V- The Lost Mercenaries

We stare in amazement to the hall especially to the giant human like beings which were seated in an assortment of odd looking thrones. "Welcome Shinobis" said by the man wearing an odd looking suit. In return we bow as a form of respect. "So father this are the lost mercenaries that you and the other elder gods mentioned." The woman wearing silver and black colored clothes said. "Yes Artemis they are. Though they seem different than the ones we used to know since they came from the earth from that world. Not from the moon." The man replied to the woman named Artemis. "There are two types of Shinobis in that world one that lives in Earth and the other lives in the Moon they both have same ancestry only difference is there ability on how to use their powers." Explained by the woman beside the man who spoke. "Lord Zeus, Lady Hera I leave them to your care." Toneri said with a bow. "We will have them well taken care of and paid as you requested." The man known as Zeus replied. Toneri once again bowed and leaves the hall leaving us with the strange gigantic humans for ourselves.

"So these are shinobis eh?" said by a man with bright blonde hair almost like Aniki especially his eyes also bright sky blue. Another weird thing that we saw is that these giants slid off from their thrones and became normal sizes like us. "Yes Apollo they are and you can notice that they are quite like Japanese ninjas only they have abilities almost like our daughters and sons" explained by another man holding a three pronged spear. "Ohh so they are ninjas" said by another man wearing clothes made of leather and toying with a deadly looking knife. "Yes yes they are now let us explain to them why we called them here for." Lord Zeus said to everyone. Then a woman with dark colored hair and startling grey eyes that somehow looks familiar comes forward. "You are here hired by us to aid our sons and daughters in the impending war in this realm. We would not have done this if it weren't for the Prophecy. You are already informed about this. Aren't you?" We nodded our heads and she continues to explain. "In all my experience as a Olympian I never heard about a Prophecy like this the elder Olympians also never heard of something like this considering that they only hired the likes of you in olden times for minor errands that humans in this world cannot. Now Apollo could you recite the Prophecy of your Oracle." She then commanded. The man named Apollo steps forwards and recites.

 _"_ _Where sun wakes shadow be born_

 _Eye of storm rise in settling eve and the coming morn_

 _Endless pit demise a soul reap in its depths_

 _Light of night descendant unveil hidden truths_

 _Shadow sacrifice will be story unmasked_

 _Princess thieve from her prince restored by the beast"_

We just stared at him confused since as far as I know Prophecy tells something that might change the world. But this Prophecy just confused me the last time I heard about a Prophecy was one about Aniki. That Prophecy came from a hundred year old toad I know it might sound weird but that is the truth. "Wait I thought Prophecies tells about something enlightening not confusing." Aniki said with a hint of irritated tone. "This Prophecy's always have double meaning but the Fates already told us that we need your help." The gray eyed lady told us. Wow this Fates really are something by the way they are speaking it's like these Fates are the very fabric of their existence. "Now that you have heard the Prophecy, Hermes will escort to where you will stay and meet our children." The Lady named Hera told us who looks to be the queen. "So you guys ready?" asked by the man wearing a winged cap like thing and winged sandals. We only nodded seeing that we don't even know how to cope in this strange world. Although I have a feeling a lurking in back of my mind that all of this feels familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

VI-Camp Half-Blood

After feeling our guts being sucked in a vacuum we emerge on a top of a hill with a tallest pine tree I ever seen in my whole life since I never know what my other life was before I lost my memory. Beyond the pine tree was the most beautiful sight we saw. It looks like a mix between a shinobi outpost camp to a refuge for kids and teenagers. I mean seriously this place is packed although one thing really caught my attention. The architecture of this place is divine. Designs like this never existed in the Elemental Nations.

As we stare in awe at the place we heard a clip clop of hooves nearby and following these sounds what we saw made us gape a creature part human part horse was coming straight toward us. "Ahhh Chiron come to meet us aren't we" Hermes said to this strange creature. "Yes Lord Hermes apparently Percy is not in the mood to meet new people specially since there is another Great Prophecy brewing into existence." The creature named Chiron replied. "Well Chiron I leave them in your care." Hermes said disappearing in flash of bright light and advising us not to look since it is deadly for us to see the true godly form of the Olympians. "Now if you would follow me" and Chiron guided us through the place named Camp Half-Blood. Chiron told us that his kind was called centaur part human part horse. We walked through while he explains what is what. Like for agility training they have a climbing wall with lava pouring over it in intervals. They also have forges for weaponry and armors, a place they called amphitheater for their get together and such, an arena for sword fight and the likes which by the gleam in Aniki's eyes I was already expecting that this was going to be his favorite place in this world. Then I turned to the cluster of odd looking different type of buildings and upon noticing my sudden interest in the said buildings Chiron turned to me and said "Ahh those are the cabins of the demigods different cabins for their different godly parent they are labelled according to the number of their godly parent. Also don't be confused if some of the cabins are less populated than others and maybe even empty. Because due past events some Olympians made a pact never to sire a child specifically the Big Three namely Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades while the others are empty due to the deity named in that cabin pledge to be a maiden forever though in the case of Athena she sires her children through her mind and the Hunters of Artemis uses her cabin when they visited the camp as for Hera seeing that she is the goddess of marriage it will seem very wrong of she sires a child considering the field of her domain." We just stared at him in awe at the information that he has given us especially the part where you can sire a child through your mind how in the name of two worlds would you do that. But hey we're in a different world were Kamis co-exist with humans. So I can guess siring a child with your mind is not impossible in this world. After our tour to the place and meeting the other people with authority here.

That evening the camp will be having a large feast in welcome to the coming of our group in this world and also the fact that we are here to help them. In the group of people I notice one guy who looks to be one of the leaders of this guys seemed not to be happy of us being here. Firstly let me explain to you how he looks like some six feet in height with dark messy hair that always seems to be swept by the wind, tan skin like he always take a walk by the beach, in this case that is not surprising seeing that this place is near one and eyes that reflects the image of the ocean I mean literally I'm not staring at him eye to eye but I can see it's depths. It's like his eyes are holding the ocean and sea by itself. "Hey you were eyeing someone, do you fancy him?" Aniki said while nudging me. This resulted in my deep blush.

"Aniki?!"

"Hey I'm just kidding. But you know since we got here he's the only one that is not happy."

"Yeah I noticed that too. Though I heard that he lost someone important in a incidence like this one."

"I heard it's his girlfriend and that bone sword of his belongs to her"

"I wonder how he lost her girlfriend."

The question was left hanging since a bunch of children of Hermes came to us herding us to the pavilion where the feast will be held.

Mingling with this guys gave me a time to observe them more and point out their differences. For instance you can differentiate a child of Demeter to a child of Dionysus by how they eat. That children of Demeter prefer healthier foods than others while the children of Dionysus does not and they more prefer the beverage section of the foods being serve especially anything that is made of grapes , or that the children of Ares are much rowdier than the children of Athena. Also by explanation to us by the children of Hermes you can differentiate the different children of the gods and goddesses by their physical attributes for instance all of the children of Athena have intense gray eyes and blond hair. Children of Apollo have sky blue eyes and bright blond hairs. Especially the eye color like the certain lone son of Poseidon who has deep sea green eyes or the Grace siblings who has both electric blue eyes only differentiating in hair color since they are sired by the different aspect of Lord Zeus and his Roman counterpart Lord Jupiter which somehow confuses me. That how can you have different aspects of yourself this world is just plain weird. As we settle on the tables us being seated at the head table since we are visitors also to add that we are mentioned in the prophecy. "Demigods, Legacies, Satyrs, Nature Spirits, Mortals and, Immortals we are here gathered not only for our usual diner. We are gathered to welcome our guest from the Elemental Nations who are here to lend us aid in the upcoming war." As Chiron mentioned it immediately brought down a blanket of gloom in the area most are murmuring 'again can't we have a break' or 'are you fucking kidding me do the Fates really hate us' others were only grumbling there agreement to the statement. Now thinking about no one really wants a war in both worlds but seemingly these guys had already had it twice. Now that is just being harsh. "Silence!" Lord Dionysus shouted over the dim of the noise. "And where do you think you are going Jackson?!" he added seeing that lone son of Poseidon leaves his table. "I'm not in a mood for argument Mr, D I just want to be alone, and since for the first time the Great Prophecy doesn't talk about me there's no reason for me to be here." The guy named Jackson said then walks out. "Well can't really blame him for being so gloomy after what happened in the last war he has every right sulk and ignore this dam Prophecy." Said by a girl wearing a silver circlet on her forehead. Surprisingly her statement brought a few snickers in the crowd including Jackson though you can see in his eyes that it brought both a wonderful and sorrowful memory. As I watch him fade to the shadows towards the beach I can't help but feel sorry for him, that there's some nagging thought in the back of my mind to comfort him that I don't want to see him sad. I wonder do we know each other. Do I need to remove my mask for them to help know who I really am. But still Sasuke-Sensei said that I might have enemies, out there to kill me. If I don't know who I really am how can I defend myself from my enemies since I don't even know my own self. Arrrrggggghhh! This making my head ache.

a/n: since it's been a millennia, since i last posted 2 new chapters for you guys. reviews and criticisms are welcome


End file.
